Take a Chance
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: PARCERIA COM ICEBLUEQUILL - Tudo o que ele não queria era um filho. Seria arriscado. Mas esse também era o sonho de Dora. Agora eles teriam de decidir se o risco vale a pena.


**N/I**: Oi povo do ff! Aqui é a Ice falando. Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Hogwarts do 6V; e ela é uma parceria com Lady Anna Black.

Anyways, essa foi a minha primeira R/T e também foi a nossa primeira fic em conjunto; logo eu não fazia ideia do que estava escrevendo a maior parte do tempo. Por favor, comentem! =D

HUFFLEPUFF, GO GO!

Erh, espero que gostem! =D

_Ice_

**N/L:**Olá! Como a Ice tirou as palavras da minha boca ali em cima, vou apenas adicionar que essa fic pode ser a primeira de muitas em parceria com a minha linda amiga. Mas isso vai depender de vocês, lindinhos. Mais reviews = Fics novas haha

Divirtam-se com a leitura!

_Lady Anna Black_

**Take a Chance**

**Por:** Ice Blue Quill e Lady Anna Black

- Hun... Querido? Eu estava pensando... Um filho não seria má ideia, seria?

Remus Lupin se considerava um adulto calmo.

Depois de tudo que teve de passar por sua vida, ele aprendeu o valor de refletir sobre uma situação antes de agir.

Foi por isso, apenas isso, que ele conseguiu abaixar o Profeta Diário lentamente e sorrir para a esposa.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso Dora, a chance é muito alta de que meu filho herde licantropia. Eu não desejo essa maldição para ninguém, muito menos no meu próprio filho!

- E se eu dissesse que é meio tarde para dizer não á isso? Que o nosso filho está crescendo agora mesmo, aqui dentro? – Dora passou uma das mãos em sua barriga, sorrindo com a ideia de ser mãe.

Entretanto, Remus empalideceu de forma drástica, aumentando ainda mais o aspecto doentio que ele sempre parecia possuir. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e viu sua imagem de relance no espelho.

Monstro. Aberração.  
>Esse não era o futuro que ele queria para seu filho ou filha.<p>

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Dora, isso não pode...

- Você não pode fazer nada, já está feito!

- Mas, Dora...

- Fique sabendo que eu criarei o nosso filho sozinha se for preciso! – a bruxa baixou os olhos e encarou o chão por um momento.

Ela sabia que nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo sem ele... sem Remus Lupin. Na primeira vez que o viu, sentiu o coração explodir em fortes batimentos; mal sabia como ainda o mantivera dentro do peito.

Tudo que pôde afirmar era que ele um dia seria seu... O achara perfeito na época, mas agora tudo havia mudado. Ele não parecia ser mais a mesma pessoa; e sim alguém estranho a machucando com suas palavras embebidas de ressentimento.

Quando soube que estava grávida, não achou que receberia aquela reação. Tinha conhecimento do medo que Remus nutria pela possibilidade de transmitir seus genes de lobisomem para o filho.

Porém, ainda criara esperanças de que isso sumisse com o tempo.

_Ingênua..._ Como pôde imaginar que a vontade de construir uma família com ela, sua amada esposa, fosse maior?

_Vai ver, ela não era tão amada assim._

Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, deixando as imagens embaçadas. Tentou segurá-las, contudo era tarde demais; já caíam. Não se deu o trabalho de enxugá-las, pois fingir que estava feliz com aquilo era mentir para ele, e pior, para si mesma.

Remus observou Dora se afastar dele com o coração pesado. Seria tudo aquilo culpa dele?

_O que ele podia fazer para consertar aquele erro?_

Remus sabia que Dora era muito inocente e que, algumas vezes, os treze anos de diferença entre os dois pesavam muito.

Ela tinha ilusões sobre a vida de um lobisomem; Dora não entendia, não conseguia compreender o que ele tinha passado.

Agora, com a morte de Dumbledore, o que seria de seu filho ou filha? Nem todos os diretores aceitariam um lobisomem na escola. E mesmo que ele não herdasse esse traço de Remus, qual seria o destino de uma criança cujo pai é lobisomem?

_O que aconteceria com essa criança se ela fosse rejeitada?_

Remus fechou os olhos com amargura, passando a mão pelos cabelos em desespero. O que aconteceria?

Ele respirou fundo e, então, decidiu que isso não importava.

Ele teria que ser forte...

_Forte o suficiente por ele mesmo, aquela criança e por Dora_.

Remus era familiar com sacrifícios. Deus sabe, tivera que fazer o suficiente deles em sua vida desde que fora infectado com a licantropia.

E ele nunca, _nunca_ pensou em passar a maldição à frente.

Mas parecia que a escolha tinha sido tirada das mãos dele, logo só havia uma coisa a fazer.

_Ele ia lutar_.

Por si mesmo. Por Dora.

Pelo _seu_filho.

Remus sorriu quietamente consigo mesmo, sentindo um calor se espalhar pelo seu peito.

Remus Lupin, o monstro, a aberração.

_Pai._

Ele levantou os olhos e procurou os de Dora no outro lado da sala. Com um suspiro, ele se ergueu e começou a caminhar na direção da esposa.

-Dora. – foi tudo o que ele disse, seu tom de voz baixo e grave.

-Eu... Você me ama, Remus? Quer dizer, me ama de verdade? - pequenas gotas ainda escorriam pelo rosto triste de Tonks.

A expressão no rosto de Remus suavizou de súbito, os olhos amarelados aquecendo-se tal como ouro derretido.

- Claro que sim, Dora... – ele secou gentilmente as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. – Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

- Então por que você faz isso comigo? Achei que um dia você ia querer ser pai; porque eu quero ser mãe. Quero_muito_! E não deixaria de amá-lo se ele nascesse com os seus genes de lobisomem. – Ela afagou o rosto do marido carinhosamente.

-As coisas não são tão simples assim, Dora. Você já pensou que podem não aceitá-lo na escola? E mesmo que seja aceito, ele vai ser evitado. Perseguido. Odiado. Isso sem contar a dor e o sofrimento provenientes da lua cheia. – Remus suspirou, parecendo exausto. – Eu só queria um futuro melhor para ele e para você, um futuro que não envolvesse o preconceito e as dificuldades de se envolver com ou ser um lobisomem.

- E você já pensou que ele pode não ser um lobisomem? Que pode ser um metamorfomago, como eu? Ou quem sabe, um bruxo normal? - Tonks respirou fundo, parecendo cansada. - Por que você sempre pensa no lado ruim das coisas? Eu sei que você não teve as melhores experiências, mas talvez seja a hora de dar uma chance para elas. O nosso filho é a oportunidade que você tem para isso.

-Dora.

- Não, querido, me escute: nós podemos fazer isso juntos! E se ele for como você, não importa, nós só temos que ajudá-lo. Ele vai ter muitos amiguinhos, vai sim! Porque ai de quem ousar magoá-lo...

-Dora.

-Eu sei, não vai ser fácil; mas eu vou fazê-lo se sentir como a criança mais amada desse planeta! Não... Do universo inteiro! - ela parou e olhou para Remus e percebeu que ele estava a ponto de falar 'Dora'; então ela bufou e adicionou contrariada. - Que é, Rem?

-Se você estiver ao meu lado, eu faço qualquer coisa. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. – Que o mais novo Lupin seja bem vindo ao mundo.


End file.
